


Handholding (Stars Crossed)

by Lost_Heart



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Heart/pseuds/Lost_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A belated Birthday present for you, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/josephina_x/pseuds/josephina_x">josephina_x</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handholding (Stars Crossed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [josephina_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephina_x/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stars Crossed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106737) by [josephina_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephina_x/pseuds/josephina_x). 



> Since I've been practising drawing hands right when I found out that your Birthday had come up, I decided to push myself and draw some handholding inspired by "Stars Crossed" as a gift for you. I hope you like it. I'm sorry it took me so long to upload it.


End file.
